Windows, and particularly glass windows, provide a degree of functionality as well as aesthetics. Windows may comprise a relatively large surface area in today's buildings and homes, particularly in modern high-rise buildings where entire exterior façades are covered with windows. Windows allow for passive use of solar energy by permitting light and heat from the sun pass into an interior space for illumination and warmth. However, there remains a desire to actively harness solar energy and, in particular, by using the relatively large surface area available in windows to capture this energy.